Natural Fantasy Precure
Natural Fantasy Precure（ナツラファンタシプリキュア Natura Fantasi Purikyua)'' ''is the first series created by Michiyo Saruwatari. It is the next generation of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Story Natural Fantasy Precure Episodes After the defeat of the Darkfalls, the Land of Greenery( or more precisely, the human world) as well as the Land of the fountains seemed to return back to their peaceful states. As time passed, all of the four heroines grew up and eventually, each of them got married and built themselves a warm and happy family. Until one day, when Hyuuga Sakura attended her first day of the first junior high, she encountered a cat, and not just an ordinary one but a magical one! The cat's name was "Adelia", and she claimed to be the princess of "Enchantia", a mystical land of elf that associated with the power of nature. The cat fairy's arrival came along with the rise of a new enemy who called themselves, "The Dark Elf", the evil organization whose purpose was to obliterate both Enchantia and the human world. Because of her strong will to protect her home, plus the help from the Enchantia pixie, Sakura could tranform into Cure Petal, the guardian elf of earth. Along with her team, Sakura must find the way to retrieve the five villages of Enchantia and stop the Dark Elf, not knowing at all that this epic mission would be related to her mother's past and the Darkfalls, who still seeked for revenge... Characters Pretty Cure *'Hyuuga Sakura' is a bright and friendly girl, a daughter of Hyuuga Saki. Similar to her mother, Sakura doesn't like to study much and has an easygoing personality. Her alter ego is Cure Petal, '''the elf who can control the earth, the trees, and flowers. *Mizumino Togoya' is a humble girl who is a daugther of Kiryuu Kaoru. She is the president of the student who is said to be both very talented and very mild. Her alter ego is '''Cure Ocean, '''the elf who can manipulate water and its all states. *'Mishou Tsubasa' is a quiet girl and a daughter of Mishou Mai. She is the vice president of the student council who is, like Togoya, very intelligent. However, because she is a person who rarely smiles, most of the students feel like she is a cold person. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gale, '''the elf whose power is all about the wind, the breeze, and even hurricane. *[[Akatsuki Asami|'Akatsuki Asami']] is a daughter of Kiryuu Michiru and the owner of famous Yakizoba shop in the town. She is very energetic and bold. Although she is bad at studying, she is the star athlete of the school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Magma, '''the elf of fire who can as well control lava and magma. *'Kaminari Yusaki' is a japanese-american girl who will appear later in the series. She is the new student in the class who has transferred from the United States. She could get very bashful and would try to hide her face due to her lack of confidence in her own american appearance. Still, despite her shy behaviour, she dreams of becoming a lead singer in a rockstar band. Her alter ego is '''Cure Lightning, '''the elf that can control both thunder and storm. '''Mascots' *'Adelia, '''also known as Princess Adelia Von Enchantia, is the cheerful princess of Enchantia. She is the only one who could escape from Enchantia after the assault of the Dark Elf that captured her parents and people. She disguised herself as a cat fairy and, along with the enchanted pixies, she tried her best to search for the precures whom her mother, the queen, described to be the kingdom's last hope. *'The enchanted pixies are first introduced as Adelia's company. They are also creatures from Enchantia and that their duties are to being paired with different legendary guardian elves and assists them in fighting. The member are as follow. **'Lilian '- the pixie of earth and the partner of Sakura. **'Atlanta '- the water pixie and the partner of Togoya. **'Paloma '- the wind pixie and the partner of Tsubasa. **'Etna '- the pixie of fire as well as the partner of Asami. **'Pessulia '- the thunder pixie and the partner of Yusaki. She is the last pixie who makes her debut. 'Enchantia ' *Queen Diana Von Enchantia is the ruler of Enchantia and the mother of Adelia. She sent Adelia and the pixies to the human world in order to find the legendary guardian elf who could repossess Enchantia. She is the close friend of Princess Filia, the current ruler of the Land of Fountain whom the cures' mothers used to saved many years ago. '''The Dark Elf *'King Silhouette '''is the main antagonist of the series. He has the ambition to replace the beautiful nature with darkness and shadows. Rumours had been told that he was the one who murdered the king(Adelia's father) five years prior to the series. He also has an intention to take over the Land of the Fountains. *'Paracelsus is the young mad alchemist and Silhouette's right hand man. Before he turned evil, he used to work as the royal alchemist of Enchantia and is the closest friend of Adelia. *'''The Reaper '''is a group of five Homunculus(artificial human) created by Paracelsus. They are assigned to control the five villages. They are called reapers because of their duties to reap natural spirits. The member are as followed. **Rockillus is the reaper of the earth village. He is the leader of the reaper and is the first reaper to make an encounter with the cures. **[[Naara|'''Naara]]Lucian'''is the reaper of the water village who is the most mysterious among the reaper. She spends most of her time investigating her water fortune ball. **Wandamis is the reaper of the wind village. She is always seen with a large purple fan in her hand. **Flameday is the reaper of the fire village. He is a fun-loving dude and is the youngest of the five. **Esthor is the reaper of the thunder village who is said to be the mightiest of all reapers. *Osensuru are the monsters of this series. They are summoned by the reaper using the natural spirits they just reaped and their only goal is to get rid of the cures. '''Others *'Hyuuga Daichi '''is the son of Hyuuga Saki and is Sakura's older brother. He cares a lot about his little sister and rarely argues with her. He is the first to learn about the girls' identity as precures and that he gives his word to keep it a secret. Eversince his sister became a precure, Daichi seemed to having the same nightmare every night about a man in a spider suit who begged him for help.( It would be later confirmed that the man in Daichi's dream was '''Dorodoron, '''one of the Darkfall denizens). *'Shinohara Sensei '- The cures' homeroom teacher who used to taught Saki, Mai, Michiru, and Kaoru in the past. *[[Princess Filia|'Princess Filia']]'Queen Filia is the ruler of Land of the Fountains, the land that allied with Enchantia for a long time. Many years ago, the cures' mother aided her in reclaiming the Land of Fountains that was taken over by the Darkfalls. *John Smiths is the butler of the Mizumino household who has been taking care of Togoya since her young age. As soon as he discovered the girls' secret, he decide to stand by their side and assist them whenever needed. Items *Enchanted Locket- the transformation item of the cures. It must be used with the pixies' power. *Natural Sphere-'the transformation and attack item of the cure. *'Enchanted Talisman-'the attack items of the cures. Each of them would have different shape according to the cures' power. *'The Enchanted Circlet- the precures' secondary weapon. Locations *Enchantia '- The land of elves and pixies and a place where Adelia came from. The inhabitants in this world have the abilities to control the power of nature according to the village they lived in. This land consists of five villages, each with the enchanted tree that are all now in the hand of the Dark Elf. There is another tree in Enchantia, known as 'the tree of nature', but the Dark Elf couldn't take control of it since Queen Diana casted her spell to protect it. *'Land of Greenery '- It is the other name for human world. *[[Land of the Fountains|'Land of the Fountains']] *'Yuunagi town '- The hometown of the cures and their families. *'Yuunagi Middle school '- The school where the heroines attended. *'PANPAKApan Bakery Shop '''- The bekery owned by the Hyuuga Family. Trivia *Although Splash Star Precure only consists of two members, their next generation seemed to have five. Nonetheless, the main motif is still focus on nature spirit(though the concept of Elf and magical creatures are added in this series) Gallery Fan Art Category:Fan Series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Natural Fantasy Precure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series